Blaze Styles
Christopher AJ Styles Jr (born December 7,, 1995) is a third-generation Canadian professional wrestler currently signed to Extreme Hardcore Wrestling under the ring name Blaze Styles. Blaze's father AJ Styles and Aj's Grandfather Shawn Micheals Blaze both competed in the professional wrestling industry. Blazes 's two Cusions, Dean Ambrose and Daniel Bryan also competed in the professional wrestling industry. Blaze would begin his wrestling career with OVW and would Stay there till he professional debut in 2004 less than a month later, Blaze would hold the OVW Tag title for two weeks before July in 2004 for his professional debut. After re-signing with OVW in 2010 Blaze joined the Total Nonstop Action and was involved to Join Team 3D Or Tomko And his Father AJ Styles but before Blaze picked Team 3D They betrayed him then AJ and tomko joined Team 3D and Blaze started a losing streak In there following rivalry. Following the rivalry job, Blaze received a big push and went on to capture the X Division Championship for the first time and would begin a winning streak as well as an un-pinned streak. Blaze would go on to hold the X Division Championship until Losing the Title or fired agaisnt Team 3D making him Fired as the title was vacant. Blaze would be rehired as the new X Divison Champ following the title or fired was a setup. Following this Blaze began an Rich Biker and Won the tag titles with his dad, becoming a double champion. In late October Blaze would take some time off to heal a knee injury he suffered at 10 days before halloween and had been working through. Blaze ended up taking the next three years off from wrestling to spend time with his family as well as to pursue other ventures. Henderson would make his return to wrestling by signing a contract with Extreme Hardcore Wrestling in July 2013. Early life Christopher Aj Styles was born in Canada but soon moved to Camp Leujne,North Carolina where he would watch his Dad wrestle for local promotions, that was when Chris knew what he wanted to do. Christopher finished high school and college and moved to Ohio and got into shape before beginning his wrestling training with his father and older brother, Colby. Shortly after Michael started his training his Mom died so he took some time away from wrestling and pursued being on the radio however his first love was wrestling and after some inspiration from his older cusion, Christopher started his training again. A few years went by and Chris's grandfather who was a big inspiration for Christopher Helped him resulted in Christopher taking some time away from his wrestling training before he resumed his training six months later. Professional wrestling career Extreme Answers Wrestling: (2008) Chris debuted in Extreme Answers Wrestling under the ring name; Blaze Styles, in an in ring confrontation with, RRS. Ryan would turn on RRS and Do his dad's famous move the Styles Clash down to the mat thus making him a heel. Blaze's grandfather Shawn micheals the current EAW Gm till RRS Took over at the time came out and was impressed with his brothers actions and made a match where it would be RRS vs Blaze Styles winner becomes a member of the DX For specal apperance in the wwe. However the match wouldn't take place, as Styles would be traded to Dynasty only to debut To rival with Y2Impact . Blaze would walk out of the Rivalry the winner of it as 90-0 winning his first match in His first rivalry. CM Banks the Chairmen of EAW, was impressed during this match and rewarded Blaze with a trade to ShowDown at the Time The rivalry with RRS Was almost a Tie as it was 89-89 as it was made that the winner of the rivalry will recive a surprize as it was 89-90 as Blaze won a chance for Showdown's World title as losing to Robbie V As when RRS Interfeared , at the time. On the June 22nd edition of Showdown, Ryan Henderson would capture Showdown's World title for just 1 night due to CM Banks turning his back on Blaze making a rematch as Robbie v Regained his title after Cm Banks kicked Blaze in the head as then RRS Came out and manhandled blaze. The next week, when Blaze would try and Call out RRS Cm Banks would come down and congratulate Blaze only to get kicked in the head by Cm Banks himself and RRS Manhandled him again, whom he had been canceled to rival with Y2Impact by getting traded there the week before. Robbie V would come out and challenge Ryan to a match for the Showdown world title Championship. Blaze accepted a match between the two at Pain 4 Pride as He won the title but then yes Cm Banks did the same thing when there last bout for the title, but it was where He won the EAW Elite title. Blaze is scheduled to have his first title defense against RRS this coming Friday. Ryan would lose the EWE Eltie title as RRS Gave the title back to the former champ blaze defeated and shortly there after would be released from the company. Return to Extreme Answers Wrestling (2010–2011) Tag title and The Hardcore title It boiled for weeks on whether or not Chris would re-sign with the EAW after leaving well over three years ago. Michael began negotiations with EAW management and the two sides have yet to come to an agreement. On June 16, 2010 both the EAW and Chris came to an agreement on a one year contract. Chris was placed on the Voltage roster, the same brand his grandfather took over as Head of GFX And gm of show, his cusion Jon Moxley is on under his old ring name, Blaze Styles. On the June 28th edition of Voltage, Ryan debuted as a villain, making it known that he wanted to make his own mark on the brand and stray away from his Cusion, believing his cusion was weak, he made his intentions known for the EAW Championship. Blaze would dominate in his in-ring return to the EAW against Heartbreak boy and would Dominate again in his second match this time a tag team match involving Sons of mayhem with his partner being Dubian. At Grand Rampage, in his 2nd PPV Run he will face Dubian in a match that is said to have a very good reward for the winner as the two have impressed Chairmen, Mr. Cm Banks. Ryan Dominated Dubian at Vendetta increasing his win, loss record to 3-0. The next night on Voltage he was put up against Sons of Mayhem in a handicap match, for the lottery ticket for any trade to a brand and this time Blaze Got teamed till RRS From Showdown saved him as he managed to hit both Sons of Mayhem with the Styles Clash, only to utilize a move that his dad is famous for, the Styles Clash on Eddie Mack, to pin him and capture the Lottery ticket as he opened up the lottery ticket it was a trade to Showdown. The following week, Blaze faced off with Robbie V to the Showdown roster and was dominating Robbie v for the majority of time Robbie v scared the crowd almost winning before blaze won they had a Great match as they shook hands becoming allies and picking up his fifth victory in a row. It was announced that in the main event of next week's Showdown that Blaze would go one on one with Scott Diamond. Blaze would Dominate Scott , and would proceed to leave him in the ring leaving him a bloody mess at the end of the show, at Grand Rampage IV Blaze would make an appearance in Heart break boy's match interfearing as Heart won the title but didnt become allies with him, . Ryan made an appearance in EAW Hall of fame anoucing people inducting the superstars before he returned to EAW following episode of Showdown interfering in both RRS And HBKF's match, attacking both men and laying them both out with a Styles Clash, again sending a message to the EWE Elite champ. Later in the night in the main event, Team Sons of Mayhem much like had a warm up match, with the exception of Mr Smyth, however unlike their MeltDown counterparts, they were not victorious. As Team Sons Of Mayhem managed to eliminate all members of Blaze's team, leaving Blaze left all on his own however the undefeated hero managed to eliminate each member one by one until it was down to himself and Mr Smyth and Ryan managed to hit the Styles Clash and pinned the tag champ , to win the match for his team and gain a whole lot of momentum towards Grand Rampage. At Grand Rampage, Blaze reintroduced the Hardcore title in a Six Pack Challenge. Following the match though, Blaze was striped of the title as it was retired again Superstars put him threw bar'wired even trough he won he was abused, before attacking CM banks he was already injured arm with a steel chair. Banks knocked out Blaze but blaze kep fighting till they put him threw bar'wired tables 30 times with a Rope Hung Spike DDT onto a steel chair by Cm on blaze. Later on in the night Blaze won was interviewed regarding his painful attacks but knocked out the superstars with a little bar'wired on his hand on those three men and Blaze stated that it was a favor for My fello friend, RRS and in returned asked that he be ask Cm banks to retire the Hardcore title, a title he found in the General Manager's office. Of course Blaze didn't wait until RRS agreed to it as he knew that Banks would so Blaze re-activated the Hardcore as an active championship, making him a double champion, for the first time in his career. Hardcore stress agaisnt Y2impact Blaze was on a hardcore stress in a Bar'wired death matches for the first time in EAW as following when he defeated Y2Impact during his trade to dynasty He wasnt even mentioned on the EAW Website or in the roster anymore claming hes too mature to be on the website but letting him stay in the ring is good till they said u will need a new gimmick as he followed As a no Sayign to Cm Banks as he kep his hardcore gimmick till it was banned but he kep doing it for suspension in 30 days Injury; Face turn and departure During 30 Hardcore matches He sprained his ankle then made impact for surgery as he returned to EAW on the showdown vs dynasty as on showdown Then new years came in 2012 then EAW hasnt been heard since Extreme Honor Wrestling / EHW(2013–present) He was there for a little bit teaming with mr canada vs Team 3D Becoming sucessful Tag champs till Team 3D Won the title then they made the title history Team 3D Current champs and former champs as well they regained but well then bret hart fired him for copying the sharpshooter with no permission as it was set up as he took a break for 2 months returning as the champ of EHW Personal life his girlfriend jessica james Styles is a third generation professional wrestler. His grandfather Shawn Micheals , and his father AJ Styles are professional wrestlers. His two older Cusions Jon Moxley and Bryan Danielson are also professional wrestlers. Styles has three tattoos; a giant dragon blowing fire on his back t, a dragon on his arms and AJ-13 for joining EHW in 2013 with his dads first ring name. In June 2012, Styles started his own non-profit organization, the The Styles family Foundation. As part of the foundation, individuals with life threatening illnesses or disabilities are offered the chance to meet the styles family at EHW live events, and further programs for youth leadership and community causes are being developed. Styles is a supporter of English football club Liverpool FC, stating he got into the sport and began supporting the club whilst living in an apartment with a friend from high school. Styles married his girlfriend of three years, Jesisca James on August 15, 2010. On September 13, 2009 Jessica gave birth to their first child; a daughter that they named Kaitlyn James Styles who weighted in at 6 ft 5 (1.80 m). On September 1, 2010 Ryder revealed that his wife was pregnant with their second child. On June 3, 2011 Jessica gave birth to a baby boy; Christopher Neal Styles who weight in at 5 ft 7 (1.8 m) In February 2013 Jessica apeared with her babies with Blaze on a EHW Episode. Blaze has been in a relationship with former WNBA Player,Jessica James since January 25, 2013. The two went public with their relationship a week later. On August 13, 2013 they announced their engagement after James tweeted a picture of her ring. In wrestling Finishing moves *''The Silencer'' (Snapmare driver) – (2013–present) *''Fatal Encounter'' (Double knee facebreaker) – (2011–present) *''Styles Clash'' {http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Facebuster#Sitout_facebuster} (2007-2013) *''The Punt'' (Running punt kick to an opponent's head) – (2010; rarely used anymore) Signature moves *Big boot, sometimes to a seated opponent *Corner clothesline *Double underhook backbreaker *Dropkick *European uppercut *Fireman's carry takeover *Inverted headlock backbreaker *Jumping DDT *Leg drop bulldog *Running knee lift *Snap scoop powerslam *Standing, leg-feed or a running enzuigiri *Stinger splash *Superkick Managers *Maria Henderson Nicknames *"The Hardcore Wrestler" (Extreme Answers Wrestling) *"Dominator" (EAW) *"Styles Hardcore Son" (EAW) *'"The Lone Wolf"' (Extreme Answers Wrestling) Entrance themes * "Get Ready to Fly" by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRITS (Extreme Answers Wresttling; (2007-2008 present) * "Metalingus" by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Metallica (2008–2009) * "Burn in My Light" by Mercy Drive (EAW; May 2010–May 2011) * "Light it Up" by {http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rev_Theory} (Extreme Honor Wrestling; 2013) * "Get Ready To Fly" by http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/GRITS (EHW; 2013–present) Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2008 Category:EAW Category:EAW Extremists Category:1985 births Category:American Wrestlers Category:American Characters Category:Characters Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American Professional Wrestlers Category:Characters from New York Category:Professional wrestlers from New York